Confession Cam Catastrophe
by NoCoPuffs4Breakfast
Summary: Pairings inside Chris finds himself looking over confession tapes with Chef Hatchet and makes some rather interesting discoveries and decides a special episode of behind the scenes footage is called for… total drama breaks loose. NoCo and Ezzy plus.


"Confession Cam Catastrophe"

**Hi guys, the name's Bri. I'm new to the Total Drama Island fandom and I've been watching a little of it and looking at lots of fanart and fanfiction (mostly just Nody/NoCo I'll admit… most of you guys are really good, so far I've only read one person's stuff I didn't like of this pairing!) and I decided since I still want to prepare for writing my original story that I should practice with fanfiction of my own. Please be critical with your reviews, I want to make sure I'm doing this right.**

**I haven't finished any of the Total Drama Island Seasons yet so I'm just saying everyone's at the Playas De Loser after the last person wins and are hanging out their for the celebration. Just in case the rating goes up, I'll say everyone's eighteen or older now.**

**Please tell me if everyone's in character according to you. I think I did fine so far but you long-time fans would probably know better, and I need all of the help I can get.**

**If you don't want to read the slashy bits, please tell me so I can put warnings ahead of time. I'll probably do this regardless, just so I can still hopefully have non-slash fans reading this who won't hate me from the getgo for my shipping choices. I hope I'm making sense.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pairings: Noah/Cody, Ezekiel/Izzy (those are the main two), Geoff/Bridgette, Harold/Leshawna, Trent/Courtney, Duncan/Gwen, Tyler/Linsday, Justin/Beth, and possible Sadie/Katie/DJ love-triangle, possibly others if any come to mind. Please don't complain about the pairings, I have my reasons for liking them. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

**Summary: After the most recent season of Total Drama Island ended, sadistic host Chris Mclean finds himself bored and craving what he so dearly loves: drama. He finds himself looking over the confessional tapes with Chef Hatchet and comes across some rather interesting discoveries and decides a special episode of behind the scenes footage is called for… and no one is happy about it. But just what does Chris know?**

**

* * *

**

"**Off of My Chest, Into His Head"**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

He moaned, leaning back in his spinning chair and released another whine, sounding similar to that of a child who had just been told he couldn't go outside. "_Chef_," Chris Mclean whimpered, his eyes shut as though straining, "you don't have any ideas for a new season, right?"

The muscular male was currently taking a break from his duties in the kitchen but had already been being told what to do again by his employer. Apparently the angry letters from the chef's mother hadn't been much help, save for a week of mockery from a very amused host. "Why, you paying me for the ideas?" The larger man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris stared for a few moments… then began laughing. Chef Hatchet glared, standing up and picking the still young-at-heart man by the throat, snarling in his face, "Good luck finding a way to keep these kids under your thumb then… _by your__**self**__!"_ barked the short-fused man, literally spitting the last word.

His voice strained, Chris managed out a forced nervous laugh, "Eheh, ok-kay Chef… you can let go!" Once released, he fell into the chair he had been in, it breaking apart on contact. Chef Hatchet let out a low chuckle at his expense. Despite the now ruined chair, the first thing Chris commented on upon sitting up was how his recently done hair had been mussed up. Chef rolled his eyes.

Chris sighed. "Well, at least gimme the confession tapes… you said you got in a whole bunch this week, am I right?" He nodded. "Alright then, roll 'em. Weird though, getting these when the show's over…"

The first tape began to play… Duncan appeared on screen, not in an outhouse or a trailer but in his hotel suite.

* * *

The hardcore delinquent rubbed his face in frustration, clearly angry; this part didn't surprise either adult. "**Damnit**," he shouted at the camera, opening his green eyes to stare into the lens, "Courtney lately, I swear, she does nothing but try to change me! The whole not wanting me to make my record worse, that's cool, I hate it in juvie anyway… but now she's all trying to put me in the same college with her and making me study. I hate it! Is she that fucking ashamed of me or what? It was cool that a girl could fight be back at first but now she's… this complete raging _bitch_. I don't know what the hell I got myself into." Duncan sighed, looking down at his lap in disdain. "I mean we had a helluva lotta good times too, heh, like watching her get hot and bothered over me calling her 'Princess' and stuff… I don't know what happened. Whatever, we'll probably lose contact once we head home anyway. I got Gwen, Geoff and DJ's digits and screen names at least."

* * *

Chris blinked. He sure wasn't expecting _that_. Honestly, the couples who ended up on this show seemed so skin-tight that it almost _irked_ him how they almost never seemed to have problems. It was incredible enough that Courtney and Duncan could even go for each other and half the time he had to wonder if it was some sort of dare or, to his horror, they were under some sort of influence. As good as it would be for the ratings, he didn't want that.

But alas, the two had gotten together and were surprisingly as popular as Gwen and Trent among the fans and had made it since the first season up until now. The reasons Duncan now complained about on camera were always the reasons Chris thought they'd break up within a day.

"I doubt our little CIT would be too happy if she heard that huh?" Chris looked over at Chef and grinned.

"Nope! Play another."

For once, Chef was glad to carry out and order. This time the one on screen was Izzy. Chris cringed. This was going to be weird, if _not_ emotionally scarring.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short. I haven't written fanficiton (or any story really, save for roleplaying which is in shitty script format.) in a long time and was scared of wasting time on something that people were just going to end up hating.**

**If you see anything wrong or anything you don't like or even _ideas_ as to what you'd like to see happen, please, please, _please_ let me know! I'd be more than happy to give any suggestions a try.**


End file.
